Live Through This
by hopelessxlove
Summary: this is a futurefic, its 5 years later and one of Newports best couple gets put to the test. will their marriage make it through? by the way its a Seth and Summer story.
1. Part 1

Live Through This

**Just an idea that popped to me while I was watching Garage Takeover. This story has no relevance to it though…Anyways enjoy and review!** **This is gonna be probably a 2-3 partter not sure yet.** **The song at the end is Chocolate by Snow Patrol. i know i didnt make one of the characters personality right buti need it this way so i can make the story lol. **

Live Through This: Part One

Seth Cohen was successful. He wasn't just successful, he was happily married, and loving life. His company, 'COHEN COMICS' was booming. It was like the fad of the year, every comic they generated sold out at outrageous speeds. The most popular comic they sold was 'The Adventures of The IRONIST'. It didn't seem like his life could get any better. He had a job he loved, a loving wife, and he could do just about anything he wanted.

As Seth made his way into his and Summer's modest mansion, leafing through the mail a letter caught his attention. Setting the other letters on the table by the door, he examined it with careful curiosity. It wasn't addressed to him, it was addressed to his wife but it didn't say Summer Cohen, it said Summer Roberts. Whoever had written her obviously didn't know she changed her name. In the left corner all that was written was 'Z'. Seth couldn't strain his memory enough, where did 'Z' ring a bell? This moment strangely reminded him of the time five years ago, when he and Summer were trapped in the mall, and he made her tell him about the postcard Zach had sent. Zach! That was the name he couldn't think of. "No, no Seth you can't, this isn't yours." He muttered to himself trying to put the letter down. He heard the click sound from the answering machine in the kitchen, "Seth, honey if your home it's me. I'm with Marissa so I'll be home in a bit. Love you, bye." Summer's voice rang through the room, she sounded so perfect so happy. Seth bit his cheek and took the letter opener from the drawer; quickly he slid the knife across the envelope. Sighing as he pulled out the letter,

_Summer,  
How do I begin this? The last time I saw you was about 2 years and 35 days ago. I know its weird I count the days but I miss you. When you broke up with me that day at the airport my heart broke. I'm pretty sure you know this seeing as how I tell you each time I write to you. But its just I can't stop thinking about you. I know I said you can't fight fate, but it's not fair. Seth left you, I was the perfect boyfriend, I would never leave you, much less flaunt a new girlfriend in front you. I remember Alex, and I remember how hurt you were to see her. I'm begging you can you please just meet me once? I need you in my life. I still won't acknowledge you as a Cohen. It hurts me too much. I'll be in Newport in about a week, so hopefully I'll see you. You know where to meet me.  
Love,  
Zach_

Numerous things were running through Seth's mind. Was Summer having an affair with Zach? If she was why would he say all the things he did? Was she planning on leaving him for Zach? Was she still mad about what happened five years ago? Was she still talking to Zach at all? If Zach loves her does she love him too? He couldn't ask Summer any of these questions, what was he supposed to do? Before he could contemplate the matter any longer the door opened, so he shoved the letter into his back pocket.

_You're the only thing that I love  
It scares me more every day  
On my knees I think clearer  
Goodness knows I saw it coming  
Or at least I'll claim I did  
But in truth I'm lost for words_

**REVIEWS ARE NICE!**


	2. Part 2

Live Through This

**So this is part two im not sure how much im gonna do for this story yet. I'll probably have it all done and post it within a few days of each other. Enjoy and review please! The song is tonight by stars. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter! Made me really really happy!**  
  
Live Through This: Part Two

_Through air so still you hear me sigh  
Lets make it work tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight_

Seth turned to face Summer. "Hey." He breathed. Something was clearly wrong with him. Summer's face contorted, he wasn't offering any excuses as to why he looked upset, when he was ready to talk to her, he would, and she knew that.  
"Hi sweetie are you hungry? I could make some dinner or order out, whatever you want." She offered a small smile, while his face stayed the same.

"No, its okay." His eyes were cast downward.  
"Well if you want anything just tell me I'm gonna go upstairs and hang up my new clothes." Summer slowly picked up her two bags and headed up the stairs, casting him one last look before leaving his sight.

Summer looked at the clothes she had just bought, and laid them on the bed trying to decide where to hang each one. Seth paced back and forth, should he ask her? He loved her so much, it was killing him. He had to know the truth. What exactly was going on between her and Zach?

_Then furious you threw the picture  
I cap in hand, an awful mixture  
That kind of hard love is the worst_

"Summer, I need to ask you something." His voice came out raspy, he hadn't meant for it to come out that way. He walked slowly into the room, arms at side, next to the bed. She came out of the closet and stood across from him. "What exactly is going on between" He couldn't even get himself to say the words. "What is going on between you and Zach?" He muttered without looking at her.  
"What are you talking about?" Summer asked.  
"I'm talking about this" Seth threw the letter onto the bed. Her eyes caught the letter. "You looked through my stuff?"  
"Why don't you just tell me what it's about?"  
"Seth how can you still not trust me? I married you not Zach."  
"Yeah well how am I supposed to know if your planning on leaving me for him?" His voice broke at the words.  
"I can't believe you would do something like this. I can't be here right now." Summer looked at her husband one last time before leaving the room, and heading out the door.

Everything that had just happened confused Seth even more. So did that mean she wasn't having an affair or going to have an affair or did that mean she was or did? His head hurt trying to think about everything that happened in the last five minutes. Inside he knew he still loved her, in fact he loved her more everyday but he was so confused as to what their conversation meant. He didn't want her to leave, but maybe space was what they needed, what she needed.

Summer drove off to Marissa's house. Not letting herself cry. When she knocked on the door, she finally broke down and let it all out. Marissa welcomed her with open arms, while Summer spilled the whole story to her. She missed him, but the fact that he couldn't trust her made it unbearable for her to be near him, at least for now.

_I try to speak  
But you don't hear me  
When your gone  
You still feel near me  
For awhile  
For a little while_

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! AND MAKE ME TYPE UP CHAPTERS FASTER!**


	3. Part 3

Live Through This  
**  
part 3, I hope you are all enjoying this. I think this is gonna be like one of my continuing stories at least for now cause I have lots of ideas for this one…well let's just say 2 big ones…anyhoo thanks for the awesome reviews, and please continue to leave me feedback! And ENJOY! Oh and the song is by stars.**

Live Through This: Part Three

"Marissa, I just can't believe he didn't trust me. God he went through my mail, he opened my letter."  
"Well he was probably just curious." Marissa offered trying to help.  
"I know, but it doesn't justify him doing it. We've been married for like 2 years, and he doesn't even trust me."  
A knock interrupted their conversation, Marissa got off the couch to answer it, and there in the doorway stood a tall sandy blonde haired man, carrying roses.   
"Spencer, what're you doing here?" Marissa asked engulfing him in a hug.  
"Did you forget about our date?" He questioned quirking his eyebrows up.  
"No of course not, it's just my friend is over and she's not too happy, I don't want to leave her."  
"Oh well if you want to reschedule then that's fine, just give me a call."  
Before Marissa could answer Summer stepped into view, "Marissa go on your date, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure Sum? I don't want to leave you alone."  
"I'm sure, I'll be fine trust me."  
"Well if your sure, I'll see you when I get back." Before Marissa closed the door, Spencer spoke. "Wait" He pushed the door open and walked to Summer, "I got these for Marissa but I think you should have them." He handed Summer the roses, and gave her a small hug before taking Marissa's hand and closing the door.

Seth sat perched on the edge of the bed. His back was hunched over, and he hadn't moved for a good hour. He knew he had done wrong, and he knew there wasn't anything he could do. He had to wait until Summer wanted to talk to him. Continuing his life was all he was left with. 

_Time entwines around you  
Leads you through the door _

_Telephone is silent _

_We don't like calls anymore_

The next day Seth arrived at work quite disheleved. He was late, and he looked like a mess. "Seth are you alright?" Spencer asked. Seth nodded his head and walked to his office. "You know I saw Summer last night at Marissa's." Spencer said while standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"How is she?" Seth asked meekly meeting Spencer's gaze.  
"Honestly it looked like she had been crying, what happened between you two?"

"Long story short I screwed up." Seth admitted.  
"Well I'm sure you two will work through it, you always work through everything."

"I guess, hey I uhh have some things to do so would it be okay if we continued this conversation later?"  
"Yeah sure, wait before I forget let me introduce you to someone. This is our new receptionist. Her name's Jennie."  
A girl about twenty two walked up next to Spencer, Seth didn't pay much attention he just raised up his hand in a wave formation and dropped it back into his lap. Spencer and Jennie walked off to their desks as Seth thought of ways to gain back Summer's trust.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Part 4

Live Through This

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter or part. Lol. The first song is 'all out of love' by air supply, and the second song is 'The Brilliant Dance' by Dashboard Confessional. ENJOY!**

Live Through This: Part Four

It had been one of the boring-est days Seth had ever experienced at work. Instead of driving home after Cohen Comics closed for the day, he drove to Marissa's. Staying inside his car he stared at her windows. Trying to figure out where Summer was. It helped that Marissa lived in an apartment because that narrowed it down to three windows on the second floor.

Summer sat on Marissa's couch watching 'The Valley'. She made it halfway through Season 1 when Marissa got home from work. "Sum please tell me you did something other than watch The Valley all day."  
"Well I took a shower."   
"Did you eat anything?"  
"No."  
"Summer you have to eat, its not good for you to just watch TV."

"Okay whatever, don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Two days had passed, and still Summer was at Marissa's watching The Valley and barley eating. Seth was consuming himself in work trying to forget about going home to an empty house. He continued to drive to Marissa's and hope to catch a glimpse of Summer through the window.

_Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too  
but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart_

"Summer get up." Marissa instructed, she pulled the blanket off Summer and threw it to the floor. "You are going to go see Seth and talk to him."  
"Marissa I can't." Summer whispered.  
"Why cant you? You're going to his office and not leaving until you two talk through your problems. I'm doing this for you Sum, get up take a shower, eat something and go talk to him."

Two hours later, Summer stepped out of the elevator and walked briskly to her husband's office. Her heels clicking as she went. She caught sight of him through his window and noticed a young girl looking over his shoulder; she was leaning in pretty close to him. A smile was on his face. Anger rose in Summer, instead of walking through his office door to talk to him, she turned around and returned to Marissa's.

_So this is odd,  
the painful realization that has all gone wrong.   
And nobody cares at all_

As Seth sat that day in his car outside Marissa's apartment building his phone began to ring. It hardly rang during his 'watch for his wife' time.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Mr. Cohen?"  
"Speaking."   
"It's Jennie, I was wondering if I could talk to you. Can you meet me somewhere?"  
"Can this wait till tomorrow?"  
"It can but I'd really like to talk to you tonight."  
"um alright."  
"So see you at Club Pushover? In about an hour?"   
"Sure, see you then bye."  
"Bye."

When Marissa walked through her apartment door, and saw Summer on the couch she knew it hadn't gone well. Instead of prying, she decided Summer needed some fun. "We're going out tonight." She stated simply.   
"Marissa I don't want to."  
"Too bad I'm making you, it'll be fun. We'll go to this club my friends at work have been telling me about. It's called like Club Pushover or something. Get ready we're gonna leave in thirty minutes."  
**  
REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY**


	5. Part 5

Live Through This

**The song is 'The Good Fight' by Dashboard Confessional. Enjoy this chapter and thanks for the awesome reviews! Oh the second song is 'Take Care' by Copeland. Please R&R! lol. **

Live Through This: Part Five

Seth walked into the nearly packed club and spotted Jennie at a table near the dance floor. He pushed and shoved his way towards her. "Hey Jennie, what's up?" he asked while taking a seat.

Marissa and Summer were working on the second drinks before, they both spotted him. "What the hell is he doing here with her?" Summer asked Marissa.  
"Maybe it's a business meeting." She offered lamely.  
"Business meeting my ass, looking she's touching his arm!"  
"Well what do you want to do?"  
"I want to go home." Marissa and Summer walked out of the club and headed back to Summer's house so she could pick up a few things.

_I begged you not to go.  
I begged you, I pleaded.  
Claimed you as my only hope  
And watched the floor as you retreated._

When Seth got home, and had made his way upstairs he realized some of Summer's things were gone. So either she was really mad at him and was going to stay with Marissa longer, or she was picking up her stuff so she could go away with Zach. The curiosity inside of him was eating him alive. He did the only thing he could do. He googled Zach. 

"Hey Zach, it's me Seth."  
"Hi Seth, how are you?"  
"I'm alright, I was wondering if we could meet up for coffee tonight, you know talk about old times, it's been way to long."  
"Sure, where do you want to meet up?"  
"Do you know where Café Rotica is?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'll see you there in a bit." 

When Seth entered the café he took a seat at a table near the door, soon after Zach arrived. Neither said much, even after their coffee's had arrived. "So did you want to talk about something Seth?" Zach asked taking a sip.  
"Are you in love with my wife?"  
"Seth I...I..."  
"Just tell me what you two meeting 2 years ago was about."  
"If Summer didn't tell you then I'm not going to." Zach said. He was a good actor. Seth couldn't read through what Zach had just told him.  
"I know you're in love with her; I just need to know if your having an affair."  
"I would never do that to you."   
"Bullshit, Summer would never do that to me."  
"Then why'd you need to talk to me if you already knew the answer?"  
"Because I wanted to tell you something."  
"What would that be?"  
"Summer married me not you." Seth said while getting up and walking out.

_It was a straight faced lie  
I believed  
It was a straight faced lie  
You would ever leave me_

Marissa sat next to Summer on the couch trying to console her. "What should I do Coop?"  
"Honestly I would talk to him." Marissa said looking straight into Summer's tear stained eyes.

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	6. Part 6: FINAL

Live Through This 

**This is the final chapter, or part, or rather installment of this story. Thanks for reading and please leave me some feedback! Well enjoy! The first song is by called 'somewhere only we know' by keane. The second song is 'chocolate' by snow patrol. Lol that's the song I ended the first part with! I ended it pretty lamely lol! okay but in response to someones review they said you cant talk on google, well i know you cant, when i said he google'd zach i meant he got zach's number. okay with that said enjoy and review. i have an idea for a sequel but idk yet.**

Live Through This: Part Six

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?_

Seth padded up the stairs to his room; he just wanted to go to bed. That was the only way he could think about Summer, his dreams were the only gateway to her since she still didn't want to talk to him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he walked through the door. He had to rub his eyes a couple times to make sure she was really there, to make sure she was really sitting on the bed looking at him. Slowly he walked toward her, and took a seat next to her. He took her hand, but she pulled away. He pretended that her slight gesture didn't hurt him; his body slouched forward as he looked at the cream carpet.

"Seth we really need to talk." Summer said while looking him in the face.  
"Your right we do."  
"Who was that girl with you this afternoon at your office?"  
"What girl?" He asked finally looking up.  
"The girl at your office, I saw her leaning over your shoulder."  
"We're you spying on me or something?"  
"Why would I spy on you? I have better things to do. I was planning on talking to you but then I saw you two together so I left."  
"Oh well that's the new receptionist. Her name's Jennie I think."  
"You think?"  
"Yeah, I don't know."

"You two looked pretty cozy tonight."  
"You saw us at the club?"  
"I saw her hand on your arm, so why don't you tell me what's going on? And no I did not go to spy on you, Marissa wanted to take me out."  
"Well she told me she liked me, and I told her I was married. Did you see me push her hand off my arm? Did you see me leave her at the club?"

Summer was quiet; she left before she got to see any of the scenes he just described. "Sorry I just didn't know what to think after I saw you with her two times in one day."  
"You don't have to be sorry about anything, I just have one question for you though, and don't get mad but just what was you and Zach's meeting two years ago about?"  
"Why do you want to know so bad?"  
"It's killing me inside, after I read the letter I just need to know so I can feel at ease."

Summer got up and walked to the other side of the bed; she bent down and pulled a red box from underneath. Then she walked back to her former seat. Seth was confused but stayed quiet. "Two years ago I met up with Zach to tell him we were getting married, he didn't take the news well so he proposed to me and kept telling me he loved me. Since then he's been writing me and calling. I don't answer any of his calls or reply to his letters. In fact I don't even open them. I put them in this box." Summer took the lid off and there were about 50 letters inside. Seth looked at them and noticed they were all still sealed.

"You never wondered what he wrote?"  
"I wondered, but I didn't care. He's part of my past. You are part of my present and future."  
"You know I saw him today. I called him and I told him to meet me so I could talk to him, so I could actually ask him." Seth waited for Summer to scream, what he did was wrong, but she didn't seem to take the news badly. "What happened?"  
"He wouldn't tell me what happened, and I found out I was wrong to think you'd cheat on me with him. So before I left I said to him, 'Summer married me not you.' He looked pretty upset after I said that, but I should have punched him in the face when I had the chance. He was like stalking you so I mean that would have been a good reason to hit him."  
"You're rambling." Summer said with a grin.  
"I know I am, I know how much you like it. But I have something for you. When you saw me today smiling, it was because I had finished this." Seth reached into his bag which lay by the bed on the floor, and pulled out a manila folder.  
"Open it, it's for you." He said while handing her the folder.  
Summer pulled out a piece of paper, and looked at it contently. Her face broke out into a big smile. "So are we good?" Seth asked a big grin on his face.  
"Of course we're good." She said while pulling him into a kiss._  
_

_This could be the very minute  
I'm aware I'm alive  
All these places feel like home_

The paper Summer had been holding fluttered to the ground; it was a three paneled cartoon. In the first panel it showed 'The Ironist' tapping 'Little Miss Vixen' on the shoulder. The second panel showed him saying "I'm sorry I screwed up. I love you more than words can ever express." The third panel showed her pulling him into a kiss.

**THE END: PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
